Ultron (TV Miniseries)
U.L.T.R.O.N is a television miniseries covering the Ultron storyline set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with the first episode airing at November 14 2018. In the television series Ultron stands for United inteLligence nonTerrestial RObot type N, aka ULTRON. The series casts Benedict Cumberbatch as Hank Pym/Ant Man, and Amy Acker as Janet/Wasp, however a representative said that in the Ant Man movie they may use different actors. Wasp in this does not feature superpowers instead she uses a suit similar to the Falcon suit in TWS expect with some yellow and covers the entire arms. The suit also uses Pym particles to allow her to shrink. Vision in this series is able to look human in order to infiltrate the Avengers, in android form the producers favored a version without the cape and completely black, and made of metal. However there was leaked concept art showing the traditional color scheme and the cape, which Vision made itself loo like after he defects. After the television series was completed it was announced that an Avengers live action TV Series, and a TV or spinoff Movie about Titus would be made. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Simon Baker as Hank Pym/Ant Man * Amy Acker as Janet Van Dyne/Wasp * Gary Oldman as United inteLligence nonTerrestrial RObot type N/ULTRON (Voice (modified)) * Aaron Eckhart as Visionary Intelligent Sentient Infiltration uNit/VISION/Jason Hayes (Modified voice for scenes as the android, and actual acting for scenes when infiltrating the Avengers) Plot SHIELD authorizes Dr. Henry Pym to activate the United Intelligence Non Terrestrial Robot Type N, AKA U.L.T.R.O.N. Dr. Pym objects saying that there is a flaw in the programming, but the Council orders him to turn it on, which he does. For weeks everything goes well, and Pym thinks he may be wrong, however ULTRON Prime, the main ULTRON suddenly and deliberately attacks a SHIELD base successfully. ULTRON uses the tech he lso to arm himself better, then contacts his contact inside a unknown country in Africa, and acquires Vibranium which he re creates himself with. ULTRON Prime being the main ULTRON commands the other ULTRONs to attack SHIELD, and the Avengers are called in. The Avengers arrive to try and stop ULTRON but are overwhelmed, they manage to escape. ULTRON takes over the base and reveals that he attacked it in order to obtain control of the worlds satellites, announcing that he was going to change the world, by destroying humanity to restore peace. ULTRON then uses the base to activate a system designed by SHIELD to EMP almost every city in the world that is under SHIELD jurisdiction. This causes the world to panic. The Avengers arrive at a hidden SHIELD base, in which they meet Dr. Henry Pym, and his wife Janet Van Dyne. Dr. Pym explains what ULTRON is to them, and tells them that he warned SHIELD of a potential programming error. He explains that ULTRON Prime has a Aggressive chip, and a Passive chip, and believes that the passive chip was strong enough to counter the aggressive one. ULTRON creates the Visionary Intelligent Sentient Infiltration Unit, AKA VISION. The show shows the back color scheme (which has received criticism), and tells him to infiltrate the Avengers. The show then shows a person named Dr. Jason Hayes arriving, telling the Avengers he may be able to create weapons to fight against ULTRON, and also that he may be able to create a stronger passive chip. Dr. Hayes says that he needs to see Tony's suit for the weapon. While seeing Tony's suit it shows him putting a virus in it. Dr. Hayes then starts augmentations. We see the Avengers watching Dr. Hayes use the augmentations on himself, it works. However it is revealed that he is the VISION, and he is now using his android form as his "Augmented form", and Dr. Hayes says that he can use both the robotic form, and his normal form. Henry, and Janet go to a secret room containing two containers, they take the containers. The Avengers discuss a plan of attack with Hayes. They decide that they will do a full scale assault on the SHIELD facility ULTRON is based in, with a lot of soldiers, and SHIELD special operations operatives. Hayes turns into VISION, and they are about to leave, as Henry and Janet arrive in their suits, revealing that the containers contained their suits. They start the assault, as the military and SHIELD attack the ULTRONs, the Avengers (now including VISION, Ant Man, and Wasp) enter the facility. VISION reveals that he completed the passive chip, and tells the Avengers to distract ULTRON. Vision inserts the chip into ULTRON but it doesn't seem to work. Hank risks his life saving Steve. Seeing Hank's act of bravery and selflessness VISION is moved, and attacks ULTRON giving them time to escape with the injured Pym. VISION reveals to them that he was sent by ULTRON, and that the chip actually gave ULTRON control to SHIELD's systems. After a long fight, the Avengers decide to trust VISION as he attacked ULTRON when ULTRON could have killed them all. VISION changes his color scheme and reveals that in the panel where he inserted the chip, there is also a button to shut him down, and they can stop him through that if they manage to get press it. The Avengers plan their attack, however ULTRON comes to them as since ULTRON is now in control of SHIELD's systems he located the base. The Avenger give it their all to try and defeat ULTRON and press the button but are nearly beaten. Agent Coulson arrives and sacrifices himself, giving them the distraction they need, and VISION deactivates ULTRON. The show ends with showing the Avengers mourning Phil's death, and SHIELD cleaning up ULTRON's mess. While one last scene shows James Pit (Guest Star Christian Bale) having a thumb drive and and opens up a folder titled ULTRON transferring files titled Design, Wakanda, and VISION into his computer. Category:ChaoticVoid MCU Category:Ant-Man Category:ChaoticVoid